


ramentic

by peeira



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeira/pseuds/peeira
Summary: Hana spends most of her free time going to Ichiraku's for some reason...





	ramentic

“You sure have been coming a lot lately, haven’t you?”

Hana gazes away from her now-empty bowl of ramen to meet Teuchi’s gaze, who’s cleaning his hands on his apron. She reddens and clears her throat, trying to come up with a quick excuse for the reason why she has been coming to the ramen stall every day for almost a week now.“Erm. You see, I-”

He laughs, cutting her off and waving his hand around. “Thank you for the business!”

That works too. “Well, I just _love_ ramen. And also the…” She trails off, glancing around, noting she has never actually looked at the place. Nice wood. “And the, uh... architecture.”

Teuchi nods, crossing his arms. “You know,” he begins. “I’ve been making ramen for 30 years now. I built this stall all by myself! I worked alone most of my life, with no one there to help me. But then…” he stops,staring lovingly at a picture on his side of the counter.“And then I had the best daughter a parent could ask for.”

Hana’s cheeks flush red at the mere mention of the girl, and she is thankful that her markings are large enough to cover it.

Teuchi continues his speech. “But I need to be careful.” He spares an angry glance around the area, scaring some people who happen to be walking by. “Those damn boys can’t keep their eyes off my girl!”

Hana blinks. “What?”

“My Ayame has become quite beautiful. It runs in the family,” he remarks. “So a lot of boys have been coming here lately just to see her. They won’t even buy my ramen! The nerve.”

Hana begins to fidget absently with her chopsticks. “What if it was a girl?”

He stops rambling, and turns to face her. She shifts under his gaze, and stutters her next words. “I-I mean, uh,” she strokes the back of her neck. “Hypothetically.”

Teuchi seems to consider, bringing a hand to his chin and letting out a ‘hm’. “Well, girls _do_ tend to be more mature around each other…” He nods. “I trust my daughter will find a nice girl who treats her well.”

“Right.” She stands up and bows, ready to leave. “Thank you for the food.”

“My pleasure! Come again!”

* * *

“You went out for ramen _again_? It’s like the fourth time this week!” Kiba exclaims.

She elbows him. “Oh, quiet you.”

He elbows her back. “Just go talk to her. Don’t just stand there staring at her like an idiot.”

She shoots him a glare. “Mind your own business.” She begins pacing back and forth around the room for a few seconds as Kiba keeps staring at her. “What if… What if she doesn’t even like girls?”

“Honestly?” he says. “I don’t think there’s a single girl out there who doesn’t like you.”

“That’s not what I meant…”

“Just go talk to her, sis. You’ll see.”

* * *

The next day Hana is thrilled to see Ayame and not Teuchi standing on the other side of the stall. Teuchi is a really nice man and all, always asking how her day has come – but she’s not there for him.

She approaches the stall, but before Hana can sit down and place an order, before she can do _anything_ at all, Ayame sets down a bowl of ramen and smiles at her. “I figure you’d be coming.”

Hana blushes, realizing she must have become a regular. “Thanks…” She says as she sits down. She takes the ramen and slurps it all in one go, absolutely determined. _I’ll do it now!_   _No more holding back!_

Hana slams her hands on the counter abruptly, causing Ayame to yelp at the sudden noise. She then bows her head deeply. “Will you go on a date with me!” she asks, which sounded more like a demand than an actual question.

Hana dares to rise her head slightly and spare a glance at Ayame, who’s staring at her openmouthed. The other girl stays silent for a few seconds, and Hana thinks she isn’t going to answer at all when she finally says, “I thought you’d never ask!”

Hana blinks, completely caught off guard by her answer. “Huh?” she manages to say.

“You’ve been coming here so often!” Ayame explains. “At first, I thought nothing of it - since everyone loves ramen. But one day I saw you just staring at me, and then, it hit me…”

There’s an awkward few seconds of silence before Hana speaks again, stroking the back of her head awkwardly. “You must think I’m a weirdo, uh…”

“Of course not!” Ayame beams. “I’ve always known you and I had the same tastes, but I never expected you to like me back.”

“Like you back?” Hana echoes.

“Of course! You’re so pretty, I figured you’d have a girlfriend already.” Ayame says. “So!” She places her hands on her hips.“Where will you take me?”

Hana is slightly taken aback. She didn’t actually think of a place to go. “I’m a little tired of ramen…” she admits, scratching her cheek.

Ayame chuckles, causing Hana to redden even further. “Then why don’t we go to the park?”

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
